


Dogtags

by Sovereign_Tea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dog Tags, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, NSFW, based on a tumblr ask, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Tea/pseuds/Sovereign_Tea
Summary: In which Jesse gives Hanzo something to keep safe while he's away...And his welcome home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. This is a short fic based on a headcanon I sent to Sake-and-Whiskey on tumblr (http://sake-and-whiskey.tumblr.com/post/156616617321/since-blackwatch-and-overwatch-saw-a-lot-of-combat) and Scarmonaspron's art that was based off my ask (http://scarmonaspron.tumblr.com/post/156926553547/part-2-of-this-amazing-headcanon-plus-some)
> 
> This was just kind of a fun thing I did while thinking about the next chapter of From Hanamura with Love...

Hanzo huffed and shifted on his feet, attempting to stay warm as the cold winds swept across the tarmac, whistling through the hanger with its large open door. Although the sun was rather warm, the wind was cutting deep and cold even through the thick red serape that was wrapped so lovingly around him. The warm hand that was caressing his face was doing its best to keep the cold out too, even if the person who it belonged to wasn’t aware—too lost staring into Hanzo’s golden brown eyes.

                “God, I don’t wanna leave ya.”

The archer leaned closer. Their feet were butted up against each other, hardly any space between their bodies. They stood beside a transport that had its hatch open for the people who were loading it up with supplies. Jesse McCree, along with a small team, were being set to Dorado for a long term mission. When Jesse had told him he would be gone for nearly half the year Hanzo had thrown a hissy fit (not that he would _ever_ admit that it was indeed a hissy fit, but it was). But he couldn’t argue with Winston and Morrison—they were the bosses after all.

                “Then you shouldn’t. Stay.”

Jesse snorted, continuing to caress Hanzo’s sharp jawline. The Japanese man was gorgeous, a regal kind of beauty that invoked praise and awe—at least for cowboy. “You make it seem so simple darlin’.”

The minutes slid by with the two of them locked in an embrace that wouldn’t last nearly long enough for either of them. Video and phone calls would have to sustain them for the next several months and both would have to deal with having an entire ocean between them. The very thought made Hanzo’s chest feel a little tight with anxiety.

Lena stuck her head out the transport, her hair immediately sweeping up with a gust of wind. “McCree, luv, we’re getting ready to leave…” Hanzo pitied her as well. She had a girlfriend in town who was going to have to do without her, much like Hanzo with McCree.

                “I’m comin’ Lena,” McCree waved before turning his attention back to Hanzo. “You take care of that serape, ya hear?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “You act as though you do not have a closet _full_ of them.”

                “Well that one is my favorite.”

The ex-yakuza rolled his eyes again but didn’t relinquish his hold on his lover, despite the obvious need to. Jesse chuckled at him a little. A peck on the cheek and the cowboy was stepping away. A hand reached after him to grip the front of his shirt, bringing him back.

                “Babe, I gotta—“

But his protest was silenced with a pair of lips--cold and windblown, but full of love, a beg to stay. Jesse groaned and kissed back, placing a hand on his jaw to keep Hanzo steady. The duo had known each other for a three years, and had been dating just shy of one, and if anyone on base was asked about the pair everyone would agree that they were hardly ever separated. They were thrown together as partners on a mission—one of Hanzo’s first after joining Overwatch—and despite Hanzo’s overall prickly nature, had actually managed to make unlikely friends with the cowboy. This would be their first time apart for anything more than a week. _Who’s going to watch his back?_ Hanzo thought bitterly. Certainly the rest of the team would be there, but Hanzo would have felt much safer if it were him watching from up on a rooftop as Jesse roamed below.

                “Darlin’…” McCree sounded almost hurt when they parted.

                “I’m sorry, I—“Hanzo made to step away; he hadn’t meant to make McCree sad, but he was longing to keep him there in Gibraltar, mission be damned, although he knew that was impossible.

                “Here—“

Hanzo paused when Jesse reached around his own neck, dragging a metal chain that had been tucked away in his shirt up and over his head. From the chain dangled two rectangles of metal that glittered bright under the sunlight. The cowboy took one of Hanzo’s hands gently and placed the necklace into his hand before curling Hanzo’s fingers around it and squeezing.

                “What—“

Jesse tipped up his hat with his metal hand. “Now don’t you be going and losing _those._ ”

Hanzo turned over the metal in his hands. ‘McCree, Jesse J’ was etched perfectly on the first tag, followed by his birth certificate number, blood type, the words ‘USA’, and then his birthday. The other tag had a series of numbers on it which meant nothing to Hanzo, but he did recognize the name ‘Gabriel Reyes’ craved in a different font at the bottom. On the back of that tag was a symbol similar a horse skull with a cross like shape in the middle of the skull, the entire image surrounded by an incomplete circle.

                “I was given them on my first day in Blackwatch,” Jesse murmured to Hanzo, his eyes locked on the metal tags. “I’ve worn ‘em every day since then, even after…” _After he betrayed us_ hung between them. From what Hanzo had heard, his boyfriend had been very close to Reyes—‘ _He was like a father to him_ ’ had been Jack’s words on the matter.

With a careful gesture Hanzo slid the tags over his head, letting them dangle on top of the serape. “They mean a lot to you then.” McCree mutely nodded. Hanzo leaned forward and gave him a final kiss. “I will return them when you come back to me. So…make sure you come Jesse McCree.”

A metal hand ran over the top of Hanzo’s silky black locks, followed by a kiss to his forehead. “I promise. The devil couldn’t even prevent that Hanzo Shimada. Keep ‘em safe for me…I’ll be back for ‘em soon.”

With a heavy heart Hanzo watched as Jesse entered the transport, which came to life with a loud sigh of its engines. The wind in the hanger increased, nearly blowing the yellow ribbon from Hanzo’s hair, before jumping off the ground and slowly making its way out of the metal building. It built up speed going down the run way and just as it looked to be running out of space Lena picked it further off the ground, jetting off into the air, sailing through the clouds. Hanzo watched, rooted in place as he watched his love disappear beyond his reach. Fingers traced the ridges of the writing on the dog tags, already longing for Jesse’s swift return.

* * *

 

Hanzo spent every day of those next six months longing for Jesse. Due to the nature of the mission—covert, held by a small team—Morrison and Winston had called for radio silence. Other than weekly check in’s from Jack to Winston back at Gibraltar at the end of every week, nobody knew what was going on. But Winston had assured Hanzo that Jesse was going fine. Jesse’s scent had long since left their shared room, and the very fact that all his things were untouched left Hanzo feeling sad, but what could he do but wait patiently? They missed spending their first year anniversary together, as well as a couple holidays—including Hanzo’s birthday. The dog tags had not left his neck since Jesse have given them to him, even going into the shower with him and resting around his neck while he slept. The weight of the metal gave him a small comfort that Jesse _had_ to come back.

It was a warm day in middle of spring when Hanzo heard a familiar whiskey smooth voice cutting through the mechanical din of the outdoor shooting range. Hanzo had just been losing an arrow from his bow into the unsuspecting cranium of a damaged robot, shattering the metal chassis to pieces, when his name was being called across the small yard.

                “Jesse?”

Coming across the training range, duffle bag of clothes in hand, was none other than his boyfriend. Storm Bow was left forgotten on the ground as Hanzo all but scrambled to get to him. Nobody would believe McCree when he would later brag that Hanzo _launched_ himself off the ground, gaining air as he tackled into Jesse. Jesse dropped his bag the instant he saw Hanzo racing towards him and threw his arms around him, swinging him in a circle and pulling him in close for a large warm hug.

                “Baby I missed ya,” McCree said, followed by a deep inhale of Hanzo’s scent. “Ya even smell better than in my dreams.” Hanzo’s fingers gripped the fabric of the back of his serape. It took a lot of effort to keep on his toes to hug the taller man but he refused to let go. Jesse looked about to say something when his eyes caught sight of something on the front of Hanzo’s kyudo-gi. “Are those my…?”

Jesse’s dog tags dangled down from Hanzo’s neck, shiny in stark contrast with his bare chest.

                 “They’ve been with me every day,” Hanzo replied, fingers mindlessly tracing Jesse’s name absentmindedly. 

                “Ya actually wore those?” Jesse seemed surprised, but not unhappy.

                “Of course—“

The space between them collapsed. Jesse surged forward, pressing their mouths together. What started off as a rough kiss full of passion and tongue that had Hanzo mentally scrambling to keep up slowly turned into slow kisses of “you’ve been away far too long”. Soon clothes were being pawed at with unbridled eagerness.

                “Let’s go back to—“

                “ _Please_.”

They grabbed their things and quickly raced back to their room, hand in hand, carefully dodging the rest of the base who were going about their day. No sooner had their door shut were they on each other. Clothes were being discarded right and left, with shoes by the door, socks shirts trailing towards the bed, pants tossed over the base of the bed. Hanzo was pressed down into their soft sheets that smelled too much like him alone. The warm body on top of him was comfortably familiar despite their time apart; Hanzo took the moments between kisses to check Jesse over for wounds, growing happier and happier that his beloved returned in one piece. Jesse was abnormally vocal as he trailed kisses down Hanzo’s face and neck, pausing only to nip at his reddening ears and to press him firmly into the sheets.

                “I thought of ya every day,” he rumbled, sending shivers down Hanzo’s spine and goosebumps down his arms. “I thought about how beautiful ya are, how smart…how much I love ya.”

Hanzo shifted his legs so Jesse’s body could press cleanly against his, hips slotted together. “It was different without you here,” Hanzo admitted. When Jesse looked about ready to pout at the lack of love in the statement, Hanzo cut him off with a, “I do not wish to go through it again.”

Kisses morphed into bites as Jesse littered Hanzo’s shoulders and clavicle with hickies, marking him once again as his. He paused there however to nose at the dog tags laying in between Hanzo’s ample pecs. Hanzo watched those already chocolate brown eyes blow darker. Fingers rubbed at his hips as a tongue came out to run over Jesse’s bottom lip.

                “Darlin’, baby, sugar…”

Hanzo nodded eagerly and was already fumbling to get Jesse the lube from their nightstand. McCree moaned once the bottle was placed in his hand and then again when Hanzo was shifting them with some difficulty so that he was on his knees with Jesse behind him.

                “Shit…I should go away more often if this is how you’re going to greet me home Hanners.”

A growl preceded Hanzo’s reply. “No, I don’t _want_ you to leave again.”

                “Mmm, I can’t make that promise darlin’, but don’t ya worry…” A finger circled Hanzo’s entrance, lubed up and ready to go. Hanzo moaned when it was pressed inside him, his body tensing at the intrusion. “I’ll make it up to ya every time.”

One finger became two, and then three in time, probing deep as they could inside Hanzo’s soft heat, taking their time stretching him. The ex-yakuza arched back into the touch with each thrust of Jesse’s flesh hand, moaning softly, a flush growing and spreading from his ears down to his chest. After several minutes Jesse finally pulled his fingers from his boyfriend with a soft yet wet pop—eliciting a groan from Hanzo.

                “Ready for me baby?”

That low voice was enough to draw another moan from Hanzo; there was something about the deep rumble, the southern twang, and all the ridiculously endearing nicknames that always had Hanzo excited and eager for his lover. “Always,” he panted.

Jesse prepped himself with the lube and carefully, as if Hanzo was made of porcelain, pressed into him. Even if it was just the fat head slowly inching into him Hanzo was arching his back, gasping loudly at the sensation of being stretched. A strangled “ _Jesse_ ” left his parted lips, half from pleasure, half from relief. He was home.

                “Mmm, so tight sweetheart,” he all but purred. Hanzo had settled forward, ass up, bracing his forearms on the sheets as Jesse craned over him, an arm on either side of his head at first. After a couple thrusts however Jesse’s flesh hand was leaving the bed, going up to grace over Hanzo’s plush chest and flicking quickly hardening nipples. “I missed this so much,” Jesse groaned. “ _So. Much.”_

If there was one thing that would never change about Jesse it was that he was a talker both during the day and during sex. The endearments constantly fell from those sweet lips, each one sending a small spark through Hanzo. There was no other lover the archer would rather have; his cowboy was sweet as pie, always willing to love him more than Hanzo believed he ever deserved—and just as easily switch to something much hotter. Large calloused hands rubbed down Hanzo’s back, applying enough pressure to raise goosebumps along his sides. McCree kept a slow but deep pace, bottoming out with each roll forward. Fingers gripped the sheets of the bed as Hanzo tried to keep steady. His pants filled the room loudly pairing in a beautiful symphony with Jesse’s grunts. And something else. A light “clink, clink, clink!” accompanying the thrusts. Jesse strained to listen to the metallic jingle that was merging with his lover’s beautiful noises, trying to tell what it was. It wasn’t until he moved his hands back to the soft pecs of his boyfriend that he figured it out. The dog tags still around Hanzo’s neck were clicking together and against Hanzo’s chest with each thrust of Jesse’s.

The cowboy gave a deep groan. “That’s hot as fuck babe.”

Hanzo cried out as the pace increased in speed. Jesse braced himself with his flesh hand against the bed while metal fingers traced up Hanzo’s thigh before moving onto the real prize. When those cool fingers wrapped around him and began jerking Hanzo mewed out. Lube and pre were already dripping out of Hanzo, soiling the sheets beneath them, and it was only made worse when McCree began to jerk Hanzo.

                “Ah—Jesse--!”

                “Oh baby…darlin’, you feel so good,” he groaned. The metallic clinking of the tags mixing with the wet slap of skin was driving Jesse crazy and closer to the precipice of orgasm. There was something about Hanzo wearing _his_ dog tags that made him high with possessiveness. He wanted to keep his lover pinned there forever, filling him again and again with his love.

Hanzo was no much better off. His sung like a beautiful bird as Jesse relentlessly pounded into him while carefully stroking him with his metal hand. The older man’s mouth was open in a glorious ‘o’, allowing Jesse to hear every squeak, gasp, and moan that Hanzo was making. “Ah, Jesse--! Yes, there--!” he whined as Jesse adjusted his angle, reading impossibly deeper inside.

The cowboy gritted his teeth, eyes falling closed to lose himself in the pull and suck of Hanzo body. “I hear ya…I gotcha. Lord how I missed you.”

Jesse continued his assault. Six months had been far too long to be without Hanzo. The symphony of their love was beautiful and McCree could only imagine what the people bunking the next room over must be thinking of their noise. But he couldn’t bring himself to care---all that mattered was that Hanzo was calling his name like a mantra, eyes squeezed shut as he began to unravel.

Sultry and sweet in Hanzo’s ear Jesse’s voice dropped low. “You’re beautiful Hanzo.”

                “Ah...”

                “The most beautiful thing I’ve _ever_ had the honor of seein’.”

                “Jesse—“

Teeth nipped at Hanzo’s ear. “I love being in ya sweet pea. You’re so warm…and tight…and—“he jerked his hips forward hard, startling a scream from his lover. “ _Invitin’.”_

                “ _Jesse-!”_

Jesse let out a growl and moved at a frantic pace, ripping another scream from Hanzo. “That’s right, scream for me honey. Fuck—I’m so close, Hanzo, _Hanzo._ ” His hips faltered, his cock nearly popping out of Hanzo’s sloppily wet hole. The hand around Hanzo’s dick gave a few more jerks, feeling the tension vibrating through the smaller man. “Come fer me baby.”

The command was all it took. Hanzo threw his head back—nearly busting Jesse’s lip open—howling Jesse’s name as he came thick ropes of white on the sheets beneath him. With Hanzo clamping down around him and milking him with his inner muscles, Jesse came soon after with a low moan. Seed filled Hanzo to the very brim before slowly leaking out as Jesse softened. They stayed glued together for several minutes, lost in the ecstasy of the afterglow. Jesse was the one to move first, slipping out of him with a slippery wet sound that made Hanzo grumble. Jesse’s metal hand inched down to toy with the cum seeping from Hanzo’s hole while his flesh hand reached around to soothe over the metal of the dog tags around Hanzo’s neck.

                “I love ya Hanners.”

A hand came up and over the one playing with the dog tags, giving it a light squeeze. “I love you too,” he panted.  The two laid there for a long while, Hanzo trying to steady his heart which was racing, and to catch his breath. “Can we wash up…before we get—“

But a light snore behind his head threw him off. Jesse was already out cold, his metal hand having fallen to rest on Hanzo’s thigh, the other still holding the tags. Hanzo sighed. There wasn’t going to be any getting clean tonight. But he would resign himself to that fate---his huckleberry was finally home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
